User blog:LB
The Second World War is home to some of the finest military units that the world has ever seen, whether they be real or whether they be fictional. Today we have two red,white, and blue corners, so let's skip that and get right to the introductions. In this corner, we have the infamous Easy Company of DC Comics, the unit that saw combat in every combat zone in the European Theatre. In the other corner, we have Roebuck's Squad, the marine raider unit that fought in all the major combat of the Pacific, whether it be assaulting superiorly defended airfields or defending hills against attacks, they were there. So, when it comes down to this battle of each American Front's God Tier units, which will claim the title of Deadliest Warrior? Easy Company Easy Company, also called the 'Combat-Happy Joes,' was a fictional World War II Infantry Unit made up of a disparate collection of induviduals who managed to participate in every major action in the Western Front of WWII, from Sicily, Italy, France, Belgium, Holland, and unltimately, Germany. According to the creators, Easy Company is the only true WWII Army unit, as supposedly they were created during the war, and supposedly they all were killed during the war, with Sgt. Rock supposedly being the last one killed. Whether or not that is true is debatable, either way, Easy Company always got the job done. The members all have nicknames because during war, they may do things that were unthinkable, but when the war ended, the nicknames could be tossed away and they could resume normal lives. Sergeant Rock Sergeant Franklin 'Frank' John Rock was the de facto ''commander of Easy Company. While the Company always had a Captain or Lieutenant in Command, that character was always killed at the beginning of the engagement, leaving Rock in command. A former Pennsylvania Steelworker, Rock joined up after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Rock earned his stripes after the battle of 'Three Stripe Hill,' in which every other person in his unit was killed, and Rock held off every Nazi thrown at them by himself. Regulary turning down promotion so he can stay with Easy, Rock can be considered the... 'rock' of Easy, with every soldier being steadfast in their loyalty. He is an excellent Marksman, taking down three German Fighter planes with a single burst from a Submachine Gun, and uses his own style of Melee-combat instead of a melee weapon. Rock also has an ability called 'combat antennae' that allows him to sense danger, and while it never helps Easy escape Ambushes, it enables them to respond tenfold and fight their way out. 'Officially,' Sergeant Rock was killed in Germany, 1945 by the last bullet ever fired in World War II. He was killed protecting a little German girl from bullets. Weapons |-| Primary = M1A1 Thompson *Weight: 10.6 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Rate of Fire: 700 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 935 ft/s *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine |-| Melee = Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Fists *Mix of Bare-knuckle boxing and streetfighting Bulldozer '''Corporal Horace Eustace Canfield', better known by the nickname Bulldozer, is the official second-in-command of Easy Company, and it's heavy weapons specialist. Easily the largest and biggest man Easy Company has, Bulldozer is only beaten in strength by Rock himself. But don't take his large, strong appearance and gruff demeanor to heart, as Bulldozer actually has a fairly soft heart, and has a soft spot for people being terrorized. 'Officially,' like the rest of Easy Company, Bulldozer was killed by the end of the conflict, but in certain retconned continuities, he survived to be the original leader of the Suicide Squad. Weapons |-| Primary = Browning Automatic Rifle *Weight: 15.98 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Rate of Fire: 650 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,822 ft/s *Feed System: 20-round magazine |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine Little Sure Shot Louis Kiyahani, better known by the nickname Little Sure Shot, was the scout and sniper for Easy Company. An Apache Indian, Sergeant Rock allowed Little Sure Shot to put feathers in his helmet to reflect his Apache heritage. Little Sure Shot earned his name because of his short stature and because of his position as the best marksman in Easy Company (behind Rock of course), and it is because of this he was made the units sniper, alongside his indian heritage which makes him excell at tracking. He is supposedly killed with the rest of Easy Company before World War II ends. Weapons |-| Primary = M1C Garand *Weight: 11.6 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Rate of Fire: 40 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s *Feed System: 8-round en bloc clip |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartride: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round Four Eyes Four Eyes (Real Name Unknown), was the second-best rifle shot in Easy Company behind Little Sure Shot (and of course Rock, but Rock doesn't use rifles). Four Eyes earned his nickname for being the only bespectacled member of Easy Company, and his glasses don't negate his eyesight, as he is one of Easy's best sharpshooters, so this bespectacled soldier is not to be underestimated. He is supposedly killed alongside the rest of Easy Company at the end of World War II. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Garand *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Rate of Fire: 50 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s *Feed System: 8-round en bloc clip |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine Wildman Harold Shapiro, better known by the nickname of Wildman, was a former History and English Professor at Durango, Colorado before getting drafted in Easy Company. Wildman earned his nickname because of a fierocity that seems to possess him when in battle, and also for his full length red beard that he always wears. While he may not be the units best shot, Wildman became easily one of the most accomplished and recognizable characters of Easy Company, second only to Sergeant Rock. He is supposedly killed alongside the rest of Easy Company at the end of World War II. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Garand *Weight: 9.8 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Rate of Fire: 50 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s *Feed System: 8-round en bloc clip |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine Roebuck's Squad These soldiers of Roebuck's squad were first seen in in the 1942 raid on Makin Atoll, when they went to rescue Private Miller and his recon squad that had been captured by the Japanese on the island. There Miller and the rest of the squad managed to stick together until the assault on the island of Peleliu, when Sgt. Sullivan is killed by a Katana wielding Japanese Soldier. It is there that Roebuck took command of the squad and led them through the rest of the bloody fighting over the Island of Peleiu. Then they go and assault the island of Okinawa, assaulting Shuri Castle. It is here, depending on player action, the player can save either Roebuck or Polonsky from deceptive Japanese soldiers pretending to surrender. Roebuck Roebuck is originally a corporal that is part of the invasion force that assaults Makin Island to rescue Private Miller and his recon squad that had been taken prisoner. They rescue Miller's recon squad and their support squad. About two years later at the assault on Peleliu island, Roebuck, Miller, Sullivan, and a new soldier named Polonsky start fighting their way through to the end of a bunker. There, everyone is caught by surprise as a Japanese soldier charges in and stabs Sergeant Sullivan. From then on that Roebuck becomes the squad leader as a sergeant, and leads his squad throughout the remainder of the fight on Peleliu Island and crushes the remaining Japanese forces there. Approximentally about a year later, Roebuck, Miller, and Polonsky are part of the assault on Okinawa. After fighting through numerous Japanese soldiers, they storm Shuri castle, where three Japanese soldiers are surrendering. Depending upon player action, either Roebuck or Polonsky can be saved when the surrender turns out to be a ruse. Weapons |-| Primary = Browning Automatic Rifle 1918 *Weight: 15.98 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Rate of Fire: 650 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,822 ft/s *Feed System: 20-round magazine |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Magazine: 7-round magazine |-| Melee = Machete *Length: 17.7 in *Edge: Single Miller Private C. Miller is the player-controlled character of the American Campaign of Call of Duty: World at War. Private Miller is first seen during the invasion of Makin Atoll. Before he can be executed by a Japanese soldier, he is saved by then Corporal Roebuck. They then proceed to tear through the Japanese installation. They then try to board a raft at the extraction point, but an explosion knocks down Miller, and he his sliced by a katana-wielding soldier. He is then saved by Sullivan and then dragged onto a boat. After storming Peleliu, and losing Sergeant Sullivan. Surviving Peleliu, the group then assaults Okinawa. There they decimate Japanese forces despite being low on supplies, and after storming Shuri castle, three Japanese decided to surrender. Polonsky and Roebuck go to apprehend them, but after turning towards Miller, the ruse comes out and the Japanese attack. Depending on Player choice, they can save either Miller or Polonsky. Weapons |-| Primary = Browning M1919 *Weight: 31 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Fire Rate: 600 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s *Feed System: 250-round belts |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine Polonsky Private Polonsky 'was a young marine that served under both Sergeant Sullivan and Sergeant Roebuck alongside Private Miller. Part of the 'new breed' of marine, he first seen in 'Little Resistance,' on the LVT carrying Miller, Roebuck, and Sullivan. He helps the group fight their way to the end of the level, where he is there to see Sullivan get killed by a katana wielding soldier, where both Polonsky and Roebuck open fire at Sullivan's assailant. After Roebuck's promotion, they assault and hold a Japanese airfield against multiple counter-attacks before F4U Corsairs end the attack. During the assault on Okinawa and the battle of Wana Ridge, he complains about the lack of supplies, and then takes part in assaulting Shuri Castle. It is after decimating the garrison of the castle, three Japanese Soldiers attempt to surrender. As Polonsky and Roebuck attempt to apprehend them, one grabs Polonsky and the other two grab Roebuck. Depending upon player action, either Roebuck or Polonsky. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Garand *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Fire Rate: 50 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s *Feed System: 8-round ''en bloc clip |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine Sullivan '''Sergeant Tom Sullivan is the original commander of the squad. During the invasion of Makin Atoll, while Roebuck saves Miller from one soldier, Sullivan is busy strangling the officer. When they are later assaulting Peleliu Island, Sullivan and the squad exit the LVT and struggle up the beach before finally breaking out. They then go on through the mission recieving help from naval rocket strikes. After cleaning out a building of the enemy, and using rocket strikes to clear out the surrounding area, Sullivan tries to force a door open, when a scream reaches their ears and a Japanese soldier wielding a katana bursts through the door and impales Sergeant Sullivan, mortally wounding him. Fire from Roebuck, Polonsky, and Miller then kills the assailant, and Sullivan dies shortly after. Weapons |-| Primary = >Winchester Model 1897 Trench Gun *Weight: 8 lbs *Cartridge: 12 Gauge *Feed System: 5-round tubular Magazine |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine * Rooker Rooker '''was the radioman of the Marine Raider team that rescued Private Miller from torture by Japanese soldiers. Later on, during the assault, the group encounters several Japanese soldier laying in a clearing. Rooker recieves orders to check and see if another squad had come through the area before they had, when a flare rises into the air, blinding all the soldiers and allowing the ruse to work and the Japanese to rise and strike. It is possible that either Rooker will die here, be saved the player, or another soldier will take the strike for him and die instead. Rooker is seen again in the mission "Relentless," know as a Sergeant. He, along with the squad of soldiers, run and attack the Japanese defenses on 'The Point.' After clearing out the Japanese on the point, Rooker radios and says to relay to Major Gordon that the point has been cleared, and that the artillery won't be bothering them any more. Weapons |-| Primary = M1 Thompson *Weight: 10.8 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Fire Rate: 700 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 935 ft/s *Feed System: 20-round box magazine |-| Secondary = Colt M1911 *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 825 ft/s *Feed System: 7-round magazine X-Factors Dependent upon whose point of view you look at it from, you could basically be divided upon whether the Pacific Front or Western Front was harder to fight through, or whether the fanatical, well-dug-in Japanese were better soldiers than the hard-drilled, well-organized Germans, yet one thing here is clear. Easy Company has fought in harder battles against harder enemies such as the Iron Colonel, Enemy Ace, and other Nazi Military Heads that Germany through at them, as well as fighting in a bigger variety of terrain and against harder odds than Roebuck's Squad. Meanwhile, Roebuck and company are no slouches when it comes to the difficulty they've faced in the Pacific, but their XP is still slightly trumped by Easy Company. In the Pacific, Brutality is something that kinda comes with the job. It's not like Roebuck and crew wanted to be brutal killers, but the mindset and mentallity of the Japanese made it where they would have to fight brutally for every square inch of ground. Meanwhile, Rock and Easy Company balked at the idea of shooting a little German boy who had been shooting at them, just the idea of shooting a kid, and they became depressed when they learned Germany was scraping the bottom of the Manpower bucket, as it would mean shooting at and probably killing other small kids. Rock isn't somone who flinches under fire, and so is Easy Company, becuase if Rock isn't scared, then Easy Company has no reason to fear. Still, there is Worry-Wart, who was always frightened that every single bullet fired who end up hitting and killing him, but he isn't present in this fight. Roebuck's Squad isn't one to turn yellow and cower under fire either, especially Private Miller, being the tank he is. Roebuck's Squad is usually pretty good ammunition wise. There were a few times when they ran completely out of ammo, and had to pick up Japanese Weapons to use, but at least they had weapons. Easy Company runs out of ammunition quite a lot, but that's negated by the fact that most Easy Company members are really good at using their weapons, fists, or whatever they can get their hands on to knock some sense into the Germans, but that's still being out of bullets. With the death of Sullivan, Roebuck had very big shoes to fill in leadership-wise. It's not that he didn't fill in the role well, it's just that he was very unsure of himself when he began as a Sergeant, though his men are steadfast in their loyalty. Sergeant Rock on the other hand, is regulary thrust into the role of leader (since the Lieutenant is regulary killed right at the beginning of each battle. It's not only that, but Easy Company is loyal to the end to Rock, and every single on of them looks up to him, and would follow him into the fires of hell. Battle ''Previously, on Sergeant Rock's DF Adventures:'' Rock slid down the wall, until he was in a semi-sitting position. He made his breaths slow and steady, trying to fight the black that was creeping into the edge of his vision. His uniform was tattered with cuts and bullet holes, and the blood from the massive chest cut and deep shoulder wound was still slowly leaking all over him. '' ''"H-H-Herr...?" Came a quiet, female voice. The little girl had come over, probably to see if the American had died from his wounds. Rock slowly looked over at the little girl, who let out a terrified squeak upon seeing him move. "Hmm?" He managed to ask. '''Sometime Later... Rock had gotten himself patched up as good as the girl and her family could manage. While not exactly a fan of what Americans had done to their city in the war, Rock had rid them of a marauding, bloodthirsty Soviet, so they repayed him in kind. Rock now wandered alone again, empty Thompson in hand. Friendly lines were around this way, he thought, when he heard it. "Sarge!" ---///---///--- Corporal Bulldozer, who had been unofficially in charge of the squad in Rock's surprising absence, had once again taken up the patrol route that had been the last route Rock had taken when he had left alone. They hadn't found Rock, or very many signs of him... only a lot of spent shell casings and blood. Refusing to believe a simple firefight had taken their leader, they had continuously set out on this route to find him, and then that was when Four-Eyes had seen him. "Bulldozer," Four-Eyes said, and then he motioned to the ragged form of Rock, who was currently walking parrellel a bit to their right. Bulldozer then called out "Sarge!" Rock looked up and over at them, and then smiled a bit as he moved his path to intercept with theirs. Rock was welcomed back warmly, and then the group expected Rock to retell his tale. Rock did retell his tale: on of Soviets, intense firefights, hand-to-hand combat, horrible wounds, and slight warm spots with the family patching him up. ---///---///--- Meanwhile, Roebuck and his squad had found a pocket of Germans who had somehow missed the memo that the war was over. In the resulting firefight, the newly transferred Marines had easily taken out the Germans, with Miller netting most of the kills. In the relative peace that followed, Roebuck was trying to sort out the strange dream he'd been having repeatedly since their last few days in the Pacific: a massive friendly fire incident in which his group and another group of marines had gotten into it, and resulted with everyone except himself and Miller being killed, and everytime it happened, he'd wake in a cold sweat. He'd talked to other about it, and the dream had stopped reaccuring. He would still mull over it everyonce in a while. "Roebuck, friendly lines should be about a few miles or so in front of us, and we need to restock on ammunition." Sullivan barked, and Roebuck did look down at his webbing, which was deviod of any ammunition for his BAR. "Hopefully, there aren't any uniformed Germans inbetween us and the lines..." ---///---///--- Roebuck and Co. reached friendly lines without any incident. Sullivan ordered everyone to go and restock their ammunition. They'd reached the restocking area, and while Roebuck was grabbing a magazine and placing it in his BAR, he looked up and to the left, where a medic was busy fussing over a roughed-up Army Sergeant that looked like he could tank injuries like Miller could. That's when the Sergeant looked over and caught Roebuck watching him, and the Sergeant offered a slight smile. Roebuck looked down again and started picking up exra magazines of BAR ammunition. By the time he, Sullivan, Miller, Polonsky, and Rooker had gotten all their ammo, the Sergeant was gone. Sullivan came over. "We've got new orders to go and patrol this area. There are reportedly more pockets of German stragglers in the area who have either not heard that the war is over, or refuse to accept that. We are supposed to try to talk them out of more violence, but if they expected that they wouldn't be sending us." That actually got a small grin from Miller. "Alright, let's move out!" Sullivan ordered. ---///---//--- TBC Category:Blog posts